


How Loona got Bred!!!

by Hehehehehehehe (HBN80)



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Castration, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBN80/pseuds/Hehehehehehehe
Summary: Loona and her damned boyfriend are ready to start a family. There is a bit of a problem though.Her favorite method of releasing stress has been taxing on her boyfriend’s sperm count.It’s unlikely they’ll be able to start a family even if she bothered going easier on her boyfriend’s testicles. They find themselves turning to an unexpected source to help them out.
Relationships: Loona/OC
Kudos: 4





	How Loona got Bred!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The Character Nate is my OC. In life he believed he was human and found out he was a cambion when he died.
> 
> As a result of that he can freely travel through the nine circles like any other native demon. His father is a Hellhound which is why his form resembles one.
> 
> His initial meeting with Loona was during a drinking contest at a pub. After a night of winning challenge after challenge things slowly took a turn. In the end he ended up losing to her and his only remaining collateral was himself. As a result Nate ended up under contract to Loona for all time.
> 
> After a few awkward months their relationship developed further from awkward servant and frustrated mistress to slave and dominant goddess.
> 
> Currently, the relationship has been going on for a long time and they’re unofficially dating. Loona has recently come to the conclusion that she wants to move things forward and is considering trying for kids.
> 
> This is were the story begins.

Nate looked up at the object of his lust. His tongue moved skillfully within slowly coaxing her soft labia into arousal.

The taste had grown on him he realized. There was a shift in Loona’s posture though her face remained stalwart. Still there was a steady shift in her breathing as his tongue delved deeper into her.

As a reward for the delightful ministrations she let her left hind paw ease up on his swollen left testicle. There was a soft sigh of relief form Nate though he refused to slow down.

Loona after all had grown rather fond of hurting his balls. It was actually a very stress relieving exercise for her. Enough that it had cut down costs on potential lawsuits that she would cause after a stressful day.

As his tongue continued to stroke and pleasure the sexy hellhound that was both his owner and girlfriend he noted that their break was about to start soon. He thought back to the first day Loona had brought him to work.

With Loona’s aggression becoming more curbed Blitzo had been convinced to allow him to do his work under her desk. However, his explicit orders were that there would be no penetrative sex.

Everyone at I.M.P. had a laugh at that statement. After all he’d been forced to come to work nude and leashed with nothing to cover his small shame.

They’d had all seen how lacking he was compared to her numerous hung flings. Loona loved to brag about her conquests on her Pentagram account.

His heart twisted and fluttered upon remembering how it felt to wake up at the foot of her bed and see loads of loads of semen dripping from her gaping slit.

The smell had been so potent and salty he had tried to refuse to clean it up. She had disabused him of the notion that he could resist or runaway. After two weeks of nonstop smashing, kicking, flattening, crushing, and even biting his baby makers Nate’s spirit was utterly broken.

The night after those weeks ended after heavily drinking Loona had the area above his groin tattooed with the words “Loona’s chewtoy” at some drunken coaxing from Millie.

As Nate continued to lap away driving Loona further and further into a frenzy his face began to warm at the scent of her dripping arousal.

Suddenly a voice cut through the undercurrent of lust.

“Fuck I’m getting close.” Loona cursed in pleasure as her toy was about to set her off. She gripped her desk tightly as the pleasure in depths exploded. The claws of her hind paws had extended Loona barely noticed the pained yelp from Nate as she rode the aftermath of her orgasm. “Goddam that was great. Definitely picked up great tongue work at that seminar.”

She reached down below her hips to stroke her toy’s soft ears. “By the way you took my claws to your nuts without complaining; that’s good you’re finally learning.”

Nate’s fluffy tail began to wag which his mistress noted and caused her to laugh softly.

Loona pulled away her paws from his testes noting only a small scratch on his left nut that was healing. “Glad to see I didn’t accidentally fix you..”

“Frankly, I still think it’s an option.” In entered Blitzo; Loona’s father, and pain in the ass literally and figuratively at times.

“Eh, I’ll keep the option on the table for when he get’s rebellious.” The Hellhound suddenly felt her stomach rumbling and she grabbed Nate’s collar. “Hey mutt... “ She growled at the cambion. “I’m getting hungry go get me a cheeseburger from my favorite place. Tell the cashier to hold the mayo. I know that asshole Jerry is gonna try to jerk off in there. If I find a hint of it I’m making you clean it off with your tongue. “

Nate flinched at the imagery before nodding in agreement. He got out from under Loona’s desk and was going to open one of her drawers to get his clothes. Only to have her hand slap his away from the handle.

“Uh ma’am?”

“Did I stutter bitch? I said go get me a cheeseburger.”

“In the nude?” Nate was horrified at the idea of it. His fragile self esteem was already crushed mere dust in the wind. “B-But everyone would see my junk...”

“Well then you better get moving before the Lunch Rush.” The cruel smirk on the hellhound’s muzzle made his heart beat quicken. With the way it caused his meager length to leak clear fluid; that was the ultimate proof this was indeed hell.

“Otherwise all those pent up sinners might take your little erection as an invitation to use your backdoor. Satan knows it’s no good for breeding.”

_“Why am I so attracted to sadistic demons? Shit I wasn’t listening._.”

Nate nodded and headed towards the door he opened the door and walked into Hell nude. The disgusted women who could usually be found walking nearby was gone thankfully. With that he began to walk to Loona’s favorite burger joint to pick up her lunch.

**[•••]**

Loona sighed she rubbed her hands nervously. She looked towards her dad with a small smile.

“What’s wrong sweetly?”

“It’s well.. I want to start a family with Nate...” The Hellhound silently counted the seconds till she heard an outburst from Blitzo.

“Awww Looney I’m too young to be a grandpa...” Despite his protests there was a cheerful grin and warmth in the Imp’s eyes. “When are you gonna start trying?”

“That’s the thing I’m pretty sure Nate is sterile. We’re gonna see a doctor after work to be sure. But, yeah I’m pretty sure all that nut stomping is making his swimmers take a nose dive.”

Loona shrugged helplessly all the while her muzzle sported an unapologetic grin. She wouldn’t give up her favorite past time it was way too stress relieving. Her toy would just have to take one for the team.

”So what are you gonna do?”

”Well I’m definitely not gonna use modern medicine...” There was growl as the Hellhound expressed her distaste. “I want to have my kids naturally. So I’m thinking we should get a donor.”

“...Oh.” Blitzo paused for a moment before processing the information. “So who are you thinking about asking?”

“W-Well I want to try asking someone who’s pretty close to his family. At least there would be a blood connection honestly this is the next best thing for him. I mean know he wants kids, but it’s just not in the cards that way.”

Loona’s trailed off as she became nervous about talking about the subject with her father. When she looked back she saw confusion was on Blizto’s face.

“What are are you talking about?” The Imp wasn’t quite able to follow the conversation. He sighed his little girl had grown up so quickly and it seems like she was taking after her old man in certain ways. “Can you dumb it down for me?”

“Alright shit look... This is the barebones, Nate’s dad is a Hellhound. I’ve looked around and he’s still alive.” Loona hesitantly pulled out her phone and looked at the number she had found after searching it up online. “And I'm thinking of about asking him to knock me up...”

The sound of flesh slamming into wood was heard. Loona looked down to see her father had fainted.

“Fuck...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause A There was no where near enough fics about Loona getting bred. And B not enough cuckold and castration stuff in this whole site. May or may not finish it.


End file.
